The objective of this application is to secure matching funding for replacement of an existing aged animal cage washing machine used for cleaning and sanitizing laboratory animal cages, racks, pans, feeding implements, bottles, and environmental enrichment devices in the central cagewash facility at the Center for Laboratory Animal Care (CLAC) at the University of Connecticut Health Center. CLAC currently operates two cagewashers, an "old" machine and one recently purchased and installed by the UCHC. Two machines are required to allow sufficient volume of cages to be washed each day. One machine also serves as a back-up when one machine is down for routine or emergency maintenance. The scope of the project covers (1) removal of the existing cagewash machine, (2) design for the new cagewasher project, (3) the purchase and installation of a new washing machine, (4) purchase and installation of a gas-fired boiler to power the machine and (5) providing required utility service hook-ups for the units. The "old" cagewash machine is almost 17 years old and requires a significant amount of maintenance for upkeep and has no provision for washing water bottles. The replacement for the cage washing machine will be configured to effectively and efficiently wash caging, cage racks, pans, feeding implements, environmental enrichment devices, and up to 10 cases of animal water bottles during each cycle. Therefore, the new unit will replace the following 2 machines; (1) the existing cagewashing machine which was placed into operation in 1975 and, (2) an inefficient and poorly designed bottle washing machine which was placed into operation in 1968. The long-term objectives of the project are (1) to provide an efficient system which will significantly improve the cleaning and sanitizing of animal care related equipment, and (2) allow more efficient use of space within the centralized cage washing facility. The ultimate goal is to provide appropriate husbandry conditions, which will minimize variables related to cleaning and sanitation, for the laboratory animals used in the biomedical research program at the Health Center.